callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
|image = |character = Yuri |team = Task Force 141/Delta Force |weapons = G36C with Red Dot Sight, and M4A1 with ACOG |place = Eastern Siberia, Russia |objective = Rescue Russian President Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter Alena Vorshevsky |date = October 14th, 2016 - 11:08:17 |enemies = Inner Circle |enemyweapons = }} is a mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This mission is about Delta Force cooperating with Task Force 141 to save President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Price *Sandman (killed) *Grinch (killed) *Truck (killed) *McCoy (killed) *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky Gameplay After the Russian president and his daughter have been taken hostage, "Delta Force" and "Task Force 141-Disavowed" '' go to the Mir Diamond Mine in Siberia. After going to an unknown depth, the elevator doors open and the team kills two Russian troops facing the other direction before an RPG is fired at the elevator. The elevator falls down several more stories before coming to a halt. Once halted, Yuri (the player) has the option to put on night vision goggles. The doors of the elevator open and the floor can be seen about 4 feet from the bottom of the elevator floor. There are several Russian troops outside that must be eliminated. Once the doors are fully open, the team must enter the mine and go through the tunnels. After a bit, the player is advised to take off the night-vision goggles as they enter a large mining room complete with conveyor belts, mining equipment, many explosive barrels, mine carts, a control room and many other objects. Once that room is cleared, the team moves up through a mine tunnel. Truck then breaches the door with a circular saw. Once inside, there is a staircase with more Russian troops. Once the team reaches the control room of a large vehicle storage room, with many more hostile troops. Once the room is clear, the team enters a staircase with a few more enemies which eventually leads to an exit. Sandman then contacts Overlord with a request for air support. Then the squad breaches the door and heads outside, near the bottom of the mine. The player then pushes forward towards where Alena is being held hostage. The player is then given access to a Predator UAV to eliminate multiple enemies. As the player pushes through multiple sites containg more hostiles, a friendly helicopter arrives and assists the player. Once at the other side, the player enters the mine once again. This time, the player goes through a tunnel with many burning flames. Once through a side tunnel, the player must breach a door. Inside they find Alena unconscious and unguarded. After she is safely secured, she says that they took her father deeper into the mine. The team then goes through the next set of doors and through a tunnel, they then have visual contact of Vorshevsky, who needs to be rescued. The player follows Russian troops carrying Vorshevsky across a metal bridge. They then rappel off the bridge and deeper to the mine. The player then fights through a large mine room with many enemies in it. Once on the other side of the room, the president is taken into a room with heavy steel doors, there is no way in from the front. Then Price calls everybody to the floor above the room and has Yuri set charges down. Once the charges are detonated, the player falls through and goes into a slow motion scene, where four enemies must be eliminated without harming the President. Once the President is secured, many Russian soldiers begin pouring in from the mines attacking the team. Fighting their way to a large shaft which connects the chamber they are in to the surface, Yuri is wounded from an RPG attack. A helicopter arrives to pick up the troops, Price drags Yuri to the helicopter whilst the Delta Team sacrifice themselves fighting off the Ultranationalists. Price and Yuri are able to escape with the President on board the helicopter. Transcript Achievements/Trophies 'Diamond in the Rough' (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "'Down the Rabbit Hole'" on any difficulty. 'This is the End' (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", ''Down the Rabbit Hole'" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Intel 42. Once escaping the crashed elevator, enter a control room. Look for the intel on a filing cabinet in this room. 43. After breaching the floor and saving the President, look for a small area near the entrance with a barrel, and the intel will be sitting on top of the barrel. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon g36 large.png|G36C w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Gallery Delta141JointMW3.jpg|TF141 and Delta in the cutscene of 'Down The Rabbit Hole' MetalLastStandMW3.jpg|Team Metal's last stand in the diamond mine Trivia *The diamond mine could be based off the Udachnaya Pipe Mine or Mir Mine in Siberia. *During the pursuit of the President, the player can't kill the guards who are escorting the President. *This level includes the second appearance of the Bagger 288 mining excavator in the series; the first was in Vorkuta. *When the Blackhawk arrives at the climax of the level, it appears to be firing an invisible nose cannon (much like a Hind). *There is a typo at the end, where Vladimir Makarov is written as "Vladamir Makarov". *This is the only point in the ''Modern Warfare series where a character pulls out dual wield pistols and fires them in separate directions; this is performed by Grinch at the climax of the mission. *This the only mission where the Throwing Knife is seen, used by Sandman in the climax of the mission. *Frost does not appear in this mission. The reason why is unknown. *Right next to Alena Vorshevsky lies a crate with a Desert Eagle that cannot be picked up. *At the start of the mission in the elevator, a character name McCoy appears with the group, but he dies when the elevator is shot with a RPG *The ACOG on the player's starting M4A1 has a much lower zoom than normal, about on par with a Red Dot Sight. *At the beginning of the mission, a G36C with multiple attachments is seen in the elevator but can not be picked up. **It can also appear as an M4A1 with Suppressor, Heartbeat Sensor, and a Hybrid Sight or an AK-47 with multiple attachments. *Since Game Over, this is the first and only campaign mission in Modern Warfare 3 that two friendly factions conduct a joint operation. *It is unknown how Price gets another M4A1 after he gives his to Yuri. *Sandman, Grinch and Truck are seen wearing Task Force 141 uniforms instead of Delta Force uniforms in this mission. *The slow motion and deeper breathing is similar to that of Game Over, where Soap witnesses the deaths of Gaz and Griggs. *In the cut-scene before the mission starts, the Delta Force logo is shown next to the SAS one, instead of the Task Force 141 symbol, who are actually taking part in the mission. *At the end of the mission where the Black Hawk arrived to extract the team is almost identical to the climax of the fan made film Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. In the film, the V22 Osprey operator has no choice but to extract the remaining team members and leave Price from the overwhelming odds of Makarov's army. As in the game, the Black Hawk pilot has no choice but to abandon Sandman and Team Metal due to not only the overwhelming numbers of Makarov's men but also the collapsing mine and the HVI on board. **In the film, Sandman tried to convince the pilot in the film to stay a bit longer to extract Price while in the game it was Price try to convince the pilot to do the same to him. **Before the extraction, the pilots from the film and the game were ordered by Sandman and Price respectively that they should stay a bit longer to save their team member/s. The V22 pilot's last lines to Sandman was: "If we stay then we're all dead"; while the Black Hawk pilot's last lines was: "We go back, we all die!". **Also in the film, Soap was injured by RPG fire and was dragged by one of his teammates. In the game, Yuri was injured by an RPG fire as well and was dragged by Captain Price during the extraction. *This is the first and the only time where Sandman and Price are seen together in game, and also the second time after the events of Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. *This is the third mission in the Call of Duty series where 3 major characters die. The first being Game Over (Gaz, SSgt Griggs, Zakhaev) and the second being Payback (Bowman, Woods, Kravchenko). *In this level it is possible to find an M9 that uses the same model of the Modern Warfare 2 version. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels